Radioative
by TMNTLover2
Summary: Pitch Black has taken over Earth. The Norns have chosen the four souls who can stop this threat from continuing his rule of Earth. And what better people to pick then the Norse God of Thunder his brother the God of Mischief, the Snow Queen and her sister the Fire Princess. Join these four as they battle nightmares, meet new friends and end the reign of the Bogeyman. TRAILER NEEDED!


_**Full Summary: The world used to be a friendly place. Where people could trust each other. But then someone decided to misuse that trust and soon the world had turned into a cold and dark place. In order to save what little good was left in the world, four innocent souls were brought over to help and defeat the darkness. But for how long can they fight before they themselves get consumed by evil?**_

_**Frozen Evil (LokixElsa) and Flamed Thunder (ThorxAnna)**_

_**Set post Frozen in the 1840's, the same time period Frozen was set in. This is also way before Thor so we have a good Loki in here.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsa, Anna, Loki, Thor, Pitch or any other characters in here except the story plot. **_

* * *

___'The world used to be a friendly place..._

___Where people could trust each other..._

___But then someone decided to misuse that trust..._

___And soon the world had turned into a cold and dark place..._

___In order to save what little good was left in the world..._

___Four innocent souls were brought over to help and defeat the darkness...'_

_"Which four people Mama?" The little 4 year old said, looking up at the woman._

_ Her mother smiled down at her and looked at both of her daughters. _

_"No one knows dears, but I promise you both one day the world will be a better place." _

_She turned to look out the window, looking down at the kingdom of Arendelle which was blurry from the rain pelting down on the small kingdom. _

_Soon after Pitch took over and won in the Dark Ages everyone took shelter in Arendelle, the one place Pitch didn't even know existed._

_Arendelle was located in Norway, wedged in between two large mountains and had a great view of the sea and incoming ships._

_ The best place for honeymoons, parties, weddings and living there in general._

_7 year old Elsa followed her gaze outside before looking back at her mother._

_"Mama, will the Gods help us?"_

_Her mother glanced at her._

_ Elsa read loads of books in her spare time, and the heir to the throne had found books about Norse Mythology in the library._

_ Elsa was addicted to them immediently and sometimes read to Anna to get her to sleep. _

_Her favourite was Loki, for reasons unknown to the family._

_"We can only hope Elsa, we can only hope."_

_*14 years later*_

Elsa and Anna marched down the hill, bundled up in thick layers of clothing.

Even thought Elsa didn't need them she still wanted to fit in with her sister and her kingdom.

"W-why did we h-have to come all t-the way out here j-just to find some s-stupid crown?"

Anna was freezing, she was more cold than the time she got hit in the heart by Elsa 4 months previous.

Obviously Elsa didn't mean to hurt her little sister, she was just trying to protect her.

"It was mother's." Elsa whispered.

The two girls glanced at each other, their eyes filled with sadness and forgotten memories.

Even though their deaths were just 3 years ago they couldn't get over it. Much of the time.

Anna was the first one to break the silence.

"W-well, at least M-Marshmallow found it or we'll be o-out here forever." The two both chuckled and continued their walk, but much faster than before.

"And that y-you made him a l-little ice tiara so h-he would be h-happy." Anna added with a giggle, remembering Marshmallow's face when he placed the new made ice crown on his head.

"Y-yes, yes he's v-very happy n-now isn't h-he?" Elsa said with a stutter, mimicking the now blushing Princess.

"Oh hush you!" Anna said, shoving her sister.

Elsa laughed and pushed her back, starting with a pushing war and ending in the two sisters rolling down the remainder of the hill cackling with laughter.

Anna rolled to a stop, staring up at the sky.

"I missed this" She said, looking at her sister.

"Me too." Elsa answered, laying down next to her.

The two sighed and turned their attention to the sky, pointing out pictures in the clouds.

The sky started turning black, purple streaks covering the sky.

One of the many beautiful sights of Arendelle.

Anna closed her eyes for a split second before she started smelling smoke. Wait. Smoke?

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, Elsa had done the same thing.

"Is that smoke?" Elsa asked, standing up and looking around.

Anna's head snapped towards the direction of Arendelle.

From beyond the trees she could make out small flickers of flames rising up into the air.

And she knew what was going on.

"NOOOOOO! KRISTOFF!" She jumped up and started running in the direction of Arendelle, the colour in her face draining.

Anna could hear Elsa shouting for her to stop, her voice coming closer and closer to her as she ran to keep up.

The Princess stopped when she had a good view of Arendelle.

The sky had turned black over the kingdom for a reason, and not because it was night time.

Pitch Black had found Arendelle.

* * *

**_I will be continuing Fixer Upper. I just had this idea come to my head and I needed to write it down. _**

**_WARNING: Character death in next chapter._**

**_AND: If you have any ideas of any other characters; Dreamworks, Disney etc then please tell me and an idea of how you think they should meet._**

**_-TMNTLover2_**


End file.
